Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 3 (SSJJ)
Features *A New main hub that is 2 times bigger than Conton City. Called Mono (物) (A Pun to Tsukemono; Pickles) which is run by Universe 1's Supreme Kai of Time, and her Saiyan attendant Tsuke (漬) *New characters, and boss fights *Players can import their first two characters from the previous games, where they will play a role in the story. *Fight through 190 Parallel Quests *Frieza's Race True form, and base form are completely up to player's design *A New Race to choose from *Future Warrior must train or complete certain quests to obtain their new forms. **Saiyans must train under Old Kai to become Super Saiyan 4s ***Saiyans must train under Whis to become Super Saiyan Blue ***Saiyans must talk to Bardock in order to obtain Spectral Future Super Saiyan **Humans must train under Korin to gain power of Ultra Divine Water, and under Old Kai to gain Potential Unleashed Power ***Humans must train under Yamcha to gain Mage Transformation **Nameks must train under King Piccolo, Piccolo, or Nail to unlock this power **Majins must train under Majin Buu to unlock the Super form, and absorption abilities **Frieza's Race must train under Frieza to obtain True Form ***Frieza's race talk to Whis to unlock the Nightmare Transformations ***Frieza's race must complete Frieza's requests in order to obtain Super Golden **Bio-Androids must train under Whis to obtain the form; Go Beyond ***Bio-Androids must complete Cell's requests in order to obtain; Great Beyond *The Game will incorporate the EX-Fusion for certain characters *During some point in the story; Future Warrior 3 will have the option to fuse with one of the past characters. Characters Anime/Manga Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) **Goku (Super: Whis Outfit) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) **Goku (Super: Turtle School outfit) (Base, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Completed Super Saiyan Blue, & Ultra Instinct "Omen") **Goku (Saiyan Armour) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) **Kid Goku (Base, Ultra Divine Water) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) **Future Trunks (Super) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan **Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) **Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected) **Gohan (Super) (Base, Super Saiyan) **Gohan (Super: Orange Gi) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) *Videl **Videl (GT) (Base, Dark Magic Transformation) **Videl (Super) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) **Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected) **Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Scouter) **Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) **Vegeta (Super) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Royal Super Saiyan Blue) *Pan *Bra *Kid Chichi *Chi-Chi (Base, Dark Magic Transformation) *Bulma (Base, Dark Magic Transformation) *Piccolo *Raditz *Dodoria *Zarbon *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) *Frieza (Super) (1st Form, True Form, Golden Form, Super Golden Form) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell (Revived) (Perfect, Super Perfect, Beyond Perfect, Great Beyond) *Android 16 **Android 17 (Base, Dark Magic Transformation) **Android 17 (GT) (Base, Possessed by Machine Mutant 17) **Hell Fighter 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Super 17 *Baby (Base, Super Baby Vegeta 1, Super Baby Vegeta 2) *Majin Buu **Super Buu (Base, Gotenks & Piccolo Absorbed, Goten, Trunks & Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, & Piccolo Absorbed, Dark Magic Transformation) **Kid Buu **Evil Buu *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Copy-Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Yamcha (Base, Dark Magic Transformation) *Frost (1st Form, Assault Form, and Final Form) *Hit *Champa *Beerus *Vados *Whis *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Magetta *Botamo *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku Body, Tagoma Body) *Tagoma *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Saibaman *Cell Jr. *Kibito Kai *Supreme Kai *Uub *Majuub *Dabura (Base, Demon God) *Babidi *Future Babidi (Dabura's Villainous Mode) *Future Dabura (Demonic Will) *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Jiren Game Characters *Future Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Future Super Saiyan) *Universe 1's Future Warrior (SSJJ) **Human (Base, Ultra Divine Water, Power Pole and Flying Nimbus, Potential Unleashed) **Saiyan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan Blue, Spectral Super Saiyan) **Namekian (Base, Giant Form, Fused with Namekian (Slug, Piccolo, or Dende)) **Frieza's Race (Base, True Form, Golden Frieza, Super Golden) **Majin (Base, Pure Form, Super Form, Super Form Absorptions) **Bio-Android (Base, Perfect Form, Beyond Perfect Form, Great Beyond) *Future Gohan (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Future Super Saiyan) *Adult Goten (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Future Super Saiyan) *Adult Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Future Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Adult Gotenks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Future Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Copy-Future Trunks (Base, Future Super Saiyan) *Bulchi (Dark Transformation) *Piccolo (Xeno) (Base, Dark Magic Transformation, Fused with Guru) *King Piccolo (Xeno) (Base, Fused with Piccolo, Dark Magic Transformation) *Majin Piccolo *Ozotto *Good Buu (Xeno) *Universe 1's God of Destruction *Universe 1's Destroyer God's Attendant *Mira *Towa *Future Super Buu (Base, Cell Absorbed, Frieza Absorbed, Copy-Future Trunks Absorbed, Gotenks & Gohan Absorbed, and Ozotto Absorbed) *Dabura (Xeno) *Future Warrior **Saiyan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Frieza's Race **Namekian **Human **Majin *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) **Saiyan (Base, Super Saiyan, Future Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) **Frieza's Race (Base, Turn Gold) **Namekian (Base, Giant) **Human (Base, Power Pole & Nimbus) **Majin (Majin, Purification) Characters from Fanon *Pend *Dial (True Form, Emerald, Super Emerald) *Keela *Dori *EX Gogeta (Base, Ultra Instinct "Omen") *Gohan (Time Patrol; Base, Potential Unleashed, Mage Transformation) *Ace (Super Saiyan, Future Super Saiyan, Incomplete Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Evolved Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta Black (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan Rosé, Super Saiyan Rosé Pompadour) *Vegito Black (Super Saiyan, Future Super Saiyan) *V (Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé) Movie Characters *Cooler (3rd Form, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Dr. Wheelo *Hatchiyack (Dark Magic Transformation) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3) *Lord Slug *Turles NPC only *Tsuke (SSJJ) *Dr. Briefs *Arale *Kibito *Korin *Master Roshi *Old Kai *Chronoa *Universe 1 Saiyans *Universe 1 Namekians *Universe 1 Majins *Universe 1's Supreme Kai of Time *Super Shenron Giant Bosses *Giant Ape Turles *Great Namek Lord Slug *Great Ape Goku Available EX-Fusions *Bulma + Chi-Chi = EX Bulchi (SSJJ) *Chi-Chi + Videl (Super) = Vichi (SSJJ) (Base, Dark Magic Transformation) *Dabura (Xeno) + Future Super Buu *Cell + Frieza = Cellza Sagas Xenoverse 3 will focus on Sagas never seen before, but historical battles will be a factor in this game, but in shorter appearance. Future Universe 1 Saga The Future Universe 1 Saga will be focused on Mira, and Towa bringing dismay to the history of Universe 1. First interfering with Universe 1's Majin-Saiyan Conflict, and Universe 1's Future Warrior, and Tsuke must team up together to defeat the Time Breakers. Future Super Buu Saga Following the Future Universe 1 crisis, Chronoa will ask Universe 1 for help as Mira, and Towa threaten Universe 1, and Universe 7's history. This must battle against Future Super Buu, Dabura, and Mira Ozotto Saga After the Future Super Buu Saga, the time Patrol will take on Ozotto in the Ozotto Saga, and must battle him with all their might. Battle of the Heroes Saga After the Ozotto Saga; the final saga will focus on on a battle royale-themed mission where Future Warrior/Ace, Future Warrior 2, and Universe 1's Future Warrior will fight each other. If Universe 1's Future Warrior and Future Warrior 2 are Saiyans; Universe 1's Future Warrior won't be able to use Super Saiyan Blue and can only use Super Saiyan 4. Fusions also won't be permitted. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Games